gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Shake It Out
Shake It Out ist ein Song aus der achzehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, Am Ende aller Kräfte, und wird von Mercedes, Santana und Tina gesungen. Sie singen ihn, um sich bei Shannon für ihre Kommentare, die sie über ihre gewalttätige Beziehung mit Cooter machten, zu entschuldigen und nachdem sie mit Cell Block Tango daneben gegriffen hatten. Das Original stammt von Florence + The Machine aus ihrem zweiten Album "Ceremonials" aus dem Jahr 2011. Charts Lyrics Santana: Regrets collect like old friends Here to relive your darkest moments I can see no way, I can see no way And all of the ghouls come out to play Tina: Every demon wants his pound of flesh But I like to keep some things to myself I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before the dawn Mercedes (mit Tina): And I've been a fool and I've been blind I can never leave the past behind I can see no way, I can see no way (I'm always dragging that horse around) (Our love is pastured, such a mournful sound) Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground Santana: So I like to keep my issues drawn But it's always darkest before the dawn Mercedes mit Santana und Tina: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Tina mit Mercedes: And I am done with my graceless heart So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart Santana mit Mercedes: 'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before the (Mercedes: dawn) (Santana: Dawn!) Mercedes mit Tina: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Mercedes mit Santana und Tina: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Santana: And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back Mercedes: And given half the chance, would I take any of it back? Tina: It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone Alle: It's always darkest before the dawn Ooooo... Santana (mit Tina): And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't (So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope) And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope Mercedes (mit Santana): (It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat, cause) Looking for heaven, (Found the devil in me) (Looking for heaven,) Found the devil in me But what the hell Mercedes mit Santana und Tina: I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah Santana und Tina (Mercedes): Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, (Ohhh) Oh whoa (Oh) Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, (Shake it out) Oooh whoa And it's hard to dance (When it's hard to dance) with a devil on your back Mercedes mit Santana und Tina: So shake him off, Oh whoa Santana und Tina (Mercedes): (Shake it off) Shake it out, shake it out, (Yeah) shake it out, shake it out, (Shake it out) ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, (Shake it out) shake it out, shake it out, (Eyyy!) ooh whoa And it's hard to dance (Hard to dance) with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh woah (Shake him off) (Oh oh, whoa, oh oh) Shake it out, shake it out, (Shake it out) shake it out, shake it out, (Shaaake) ooh whoa (Eeh, yeah) Shake it out, shake it out, (Ehh) shake it out, shake it out, (Eh, eh eh) ooh whoa Mercedes mit Santana und Tina: And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back Santana und Tina (Mercedes): So shake him off, oh whoa (Shake him off, oh woooah) Trivia *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Mercedes und Tina einen Florence + the Machine-Song singen. Der erste war Dog Days Are Over in Neue Welten. *Das ist der zweite Song, den ein Teil der New Directions als Entschuldigung für Shannon singt, während sie weint. Der erste war Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind, den damals wiederum die Jungs sangen. Die Ausnahme bildet Tonight, den Blaine und Rachel als Teil des Musicals "West Side Story" singen, bei dem Shannon ebenfalls weint, der aber in dem Fall nichts mit ihr zu tun hat. *Tina ist bei dem Song das einzige Mädchen, das nicht bei den Troubletones war. *Während des Songs spielt nicht Brad das Klavier, sondern ein unbekanntes Castmitglied. Fehler *Brittany und Sugar sind zwar in der Szene dabei und bewegen an verschiedenen Stellen ihre Münder, singen aber nicht mit und sind demnach auch nicht zu hören. *Am Ende des Songs, bewegt sich Mercedes´ Mund nicht mehr passend zur Melodie. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez